Timeline
20th century *'''1905''' **'''March 17:''' Albert Einstein publishes his paper "On a heuristic viewpoint concerning the production and transformation of light", in which he explains the photoelectric effect, using the notion of light quanta. **'''May 11:''' Albert Einstein submits his doctoral dissertation "On the Motion of Small Particles...", in which he explains Brownian motion. In the course of the year, Einstein publishes four papers, formulates the theory of special relativity and explains the photoelectric effect by quantization. 1905 is regarded as his "miracle year". **'''June 30:''' Albert Einstein publishes the article "On the Electrodynamics of Moving Bodies", establishing the theory of special relativity. **'''September 27:''' Albert Einstein submits his paper "Does the Inertia of a Body Depend Upon Its Energy Content?", in which he puts forward the idea of the equivalence of mass and energy by publishing the famous equation ''E = mc2''. *'''1914''' **'''June 28:''' Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria – Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, his wife Sophie, Duchess of Hohenberg and his party traveled by train from Ilidža to Sarajevo where they were met by Bosnia and Herzegovina Governor Oskar Potiorek. The schedule was to include a military inspection at the city's barracks and a meeting with dignitaries at Sarajevo's Town Hall. **'''June 28:''' Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria – Nedeljko Čabrinović made the first assassination attempt on the Archduke by throwing a bomb at the convertible he and his wife Sophie were riding in (two other fellow assassins Muhamed Mehmedbašić and Vaso Čubrilović were on the motorcade route with pistols but failed to act). The bomb bounced off the folded back cover and exploded underneath another vehicle in the motorcade, wounding around 20 people. Čabrinović swallowed a cyanide tablet and jumped off a bridge into the Miljacka River to avoid capture, but the pill only induced vomiting and the water was too shallow. He was immediately arrested. In spite of the assassination attempt, the procession continued on to Sarajevo's Town Hall. **'''June 28:''' Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria – Gavrilo Princip assassinated the Archduke and his wife, Sophie after they left Sarajevo's Town Hall. Princip was able to get close to the Archduke when his motorcade became trapped in a dead-end after taking a wrong turn. He shot the Austrian noble in the neck and Sophie in the abdomen as she tried to shield her husband. Princip was immediately arrested, and both the Archduke and his wife were taken back to town hall for medical treatment. Both died of their injuries, with Sophie on arrival at town hall and Ferdinand around 10 minutes after. *'''1915''' **'''November 25:''' Albert Einstein presented to the Prussian Academy of Sciences his formal paper on general relativity. *'''1920''' **'''August 26:''' The Nineteenth Amendment to the United States Constitution is passed, guaranteeing women's suffrage. *'''1962''' **'''August 4:''' [[Marilyn Monroe]] took the fatal overdose of [[Nembutal]] pills at her home at [[12305 Fifth Helena Drive|12305 5th Helena Drive]] in [[Brentwood, Los Angeles|Brentwood]] in [[Los Angeles]], apparently at some point between a 7:15 phone call from her former stepson, Joe DiMaggio, Jr., and a 7:30 pm call from actor [[Peter Lawford]]. The pills interacted with a dosage of [[chloral hydrate]] already in her body, and she was in a coma by 10:00 pm. **'''August 5:''' American actress Marilyn Monroe, 36, was found dead in her home from an overdose of sleeping pills and chloral hydrate. The death was officially ruled a "probable suicide". However, the exact cause of death has been disputed. *'''1969''' **'''August 9:''' On orders of [[Charles Manson]], a group of hippies invaded the [[Los Angeles]] home of film director [[Roman Polanski]] and his pregnant wife, actress [[Sharon Tate]] before midnight. The group then brutally murdered Tate and her unborn child, three of her guests, and a person who was had stopped by at an adjacent dwelling. Polanski was in Europe, but Tate, celebrity hair stylist [[Jay Sebring]], heiress [[Abigail Folger]] and her boyfriend [[Roman Polanski]] were awake when the killers came in. The fifth victim, [[Steven Parent]], had had the misfortune of driving away from 10050 Cielo Drive just as the group arrived with the mission of carrying out a random murder to shock the American public. *'''1992''' **'''September 12:''' Mae Jemison became the first black woman to travel in space when she served as an astronaut aboard the Space Shuttle ''Endeavour''. 22nd century